


An Almost Story

by sra0riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Homophobia, M/M, Pensieves
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra0riddle/pseuds/sra0riddle
Summary: Depois que Harry olhou para a penseira de Snape e descobriu a maneira como seu pai e Sirius tratavam Snape (e a maneira como Remus apenas olhava, sem fazer nada ), ele não consegue dormir. Às vezes, descobrir que os pais são humanos é um alívio, uma revelação que aproxima a família; às vezes é apenas perturbador, até doentio. Então Harry joga sua capa e foge de volta para as masmorras e olha mais uma vez para as memórias que Snape convenientemente esqueceu de extrair da Penseira.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	An Almost Story

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Almost Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353346) by [lunabee34 (Lorraine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34). 



Depois que Harry olhou para a penseira de Snape e descobriu a maneira como seu pai e Sirius tratavam Snape (e a maneira como Remus apenas olhava, sem fazer nada ), ele não consegue dormir. Às vezes, descobrir que os pais são humanos é um alívio, uma revelação que aproxima a família; às vezes é apenas perturbador, até doentio. Então Harry joga sua capa e foge de volta para as masmorras e olha mais uma vez para as memórias que Snape convenientemente esqueceu de extrair da Penseira.

Isso é o que ele vê:

1\. Um minúsculo Severus Snape - vestes pretas que caem molemente até os tornozelos, longos cabelos negros que roçam sua clavícula, pele pálida - navegando pelo corredor do trem para Hogwarts. Alguns alunos mais velhos, observa Harry sonserinos, reconhecem sua presença com acenos de cabeça, mas ninguém fala com ele, ninguém o ajuda com seu malão, ninguém o toca. Ele se senta sozinho em um compartimento e olha para a plataforma movimentada até que outra pessoa entra. Meu pai, Harry percebe. James fala com Snape, parecendo não notar que Snape deseja desesperadamente ser deixado sozinho. Ele continua fazendo perguntas sobre Hogwarts e como Snape acha que será e para qual casa ele acha que será escolhido. Snape respondeu: "Sonserina, naturalmente." James faz uma pausa por um minuto e depois sorri. "Aposto que você faz alguma travessura séria então, hein?" Snape quase sorri de volta.

2\. Snape e seu pai e Sirius e Remus e Peter, todos eles, na Sala Precisa, bebendo Firewhiskey e engasgando e então tentando fingir que não. Eles ainda são do primeiro ano, tem que ser, Harry pensa. Eles ainda são tão jovens. . "Feliz aniversário, James," diz Sirius e dá a ele um saco cheio de sapos de chocolate e então Remus e Peter estão entregando pacotes embrulhados também, e então Snape sacode algo brilhante e fluido e ondulado de sua mochila e diz, "Feliz aniversário ”, e Harry está atordoado porque é sua capa de invisibilidade, a capa de seu pai.

3\. Snape e seu pai na beira do lago, jogando pedras. Snape está quase bronzeado agora. Ele deve estar saindo mais, agora que está saindo com meu pai, Sirius e o resto deles. “Nós apenas teremos que ser mais cuidadosos, Severus,” diz James. “Deixe para os Sonserinos se amontoarem nas calcinhas só porque você é amigo dos Grifinórios. De qualquer maneira, fazemos a maior parte de nossas travessuras à noite. Não se preocupe." E então Snape sorri, e Harry pensa que esse tipo de alegria parece tão estranho no rosto de Snape e então ele percebe que Snape está sorrindo daquela maneira porque tem medo de que James concorde com sua casa, diga que eles realmente não tinham nada que andar juntos, diversão como tem sido e tudo.

4\. Snape e James e Sirius e Remus e Peter na casa de James para o feriado de Natal. Eles estão todos amontoados em um quarto minúsculo, James e Snape na cama e Sirius e Remus encostados na parede e Peter encostado no parapeito da janela. Eles estão falando sobre presentes, quadribol e as garotas em suas aulas, mas de vez em quando Snape apenas olha para James. Olha pra ele. E Harry vê Remus olhar para Sirius da mesma maneira, observa-o avançar lentamente sua perna até que mal toque na de Sirius, observa-o prender a respiração e esperar que Sirius se afaste. Ele não sabe.

5\. Snape em casa nas férias de verão, em uma enorme escrivaninha, luz aquosa entrando pelas cortinas pretas e grossas. Caro James, Mal posso esperar até o fim do verão. Esta casa é uma chatice sangrenta. Diga olá a todos por mim quando os vir. Severus

6\. Snape e James sob a capa na Seção Restrita da Biblioteca. “É bom estar de volta, hein, Sev,” James diz. “Eu pensei que o verão nunca iria acabar,” Snape responde. Eles se movem juntos sob a capa, claramente treinados para caminhar lado a lado, até que James tropeça em um livro que caiu da prateleira de baixo. Snape o pega, reflexivamente, e então meio que fica ali com os braços em volta dele e apenas olha. E o pai dele também fica parado. Apenas fica parado até que Snape se incline e dê um pequeno beijo no canto da boca. E ainda James está lá. Até que ele se afaste e diga: "O que você está fazendo?" "Eu pensei . . . ” Snape diz. "Bem, você pensou errado", diz James. E ele leva Snape de volta para a casa da Sonserina sob a capa e embora eles ainda andem juntos,

7\. James e Sirius e Remus e Peter do lado de fora no gramado sob uma árvore. Snape os observa por um minuto e então endireita os ombros, se aproxima e diz olá. O resto tem sorrisos amigáveis e fáceis em seus rostos, mas James aperta os olhos e suas bochechas ficam vermelhas e ele diz: "O que você quer, ranhoso?" Sirius, Remus e Peter olham para ele por um minuto como se ele tivesse enlouquecido - Remus olhando para trás e para frente entre James e Snape como se estivesse juntando algo - e então Sirius ri e surge com um insulto próprio. Remus olha para Sirius uma vez, e então para o chão, como se estivesse percebendo outra coisa. Ele se afasta lentamente de Sirius, que não percebe. Snape apenas fica parado. Parece que ele vai chorar, mas não chora. Ele também não diz nada. Ele simplesmente vai embora.

Harry puxa sua cabeça para fora da penseira. Ele acha que pode estar doente. Ele volta para o quarto, dobra a capa do pai e a coloca bem no fundo do baú. No dia seguinte, ele dá para Ron.


End file.
